Drown your Sorrows
by Dramione84
Summary: Every Friday night Hermione gets summoned to the Leaky Cauldron to deal with a drunken Draco Malfoy. Why is he drowning his sorrows and why aren't his flatmates Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott coming to his aid?
1. Part 1

**Leaky Cauldron**

 **Friday May 2nd 2003**

Stepping into the crowded bar, she frowned, searching the throng of people by the bar. Tom spotted her and motioned her over, pointing to the far end of the bar. She spotted his floppy dirty blonde mop first and wondered how long ago he had taken a shower. Sighing she pushed past the revelers and made her way over to him. He sat hunched over a glass, arms folded on the bar. If Tom hadn't pointed him out she would not have recognised him.

"Hey" she coaxed, placing a sympathetic hand on his arm.

He turned and stared at her.

"Well, here we are again, another anniversary, another reason to celebrate, have a drink with me" he sarcastically intoned, raising his glass and downing the last of his Firewhiskey.

"Tom Owled me, he was getting worried and he couldn't get an answer from Blaise and Theo. I think...we think..it's time you went home" she murmured gently. He motioned to Tom to pour him another drink. Tom shook his head.

"Ridiculous" he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I don't need an escort" he complained, dragging his barstool back, and nearly collapsing onto the floor. Despite her slight frame, she held him up. "Come on, Malfoy. Home time" she said slinging one of his arms over her shoulders and guiding him out the pub. Luckily no one batted an eyelid, after all it was Friday night, it was THE anniversary night, he wasn't the first drunk to get dragged home and he wouldnt be the last.

* * *

 **Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

 **Friday May 2nd 2003**

He flopped down onto the couch and stared up at her as she looked around the boy's flat, searching. Spotting a waste paper basket she brought it over to the couch and gently pushed Draco onto his side. He moved with no complaint. She reached down and removed his shoes, placing them under the coffee table. Walking to the closet, she opened it and rooted around before pulling out a threadbare blanket. She placed it over him as he closed his eyes. At the door, she placed her hand on the knob and turned. She just caught his whispered voice.

"Thanks Granger"

* * *

 **Flat 6B Diagon Alley**

 **Friday 9th May 2003**

Frowning at the note, she chucked it onto the table and grabbed her coat before heading out the door. She crossed the street, slipped into the bar and made her way over to where he sat in the corner, smiling apologetically as Tom nodded in Draco's direction.

"Hey" she greeted him, sitting down on the barstool next to him. He turned his head, regarding her with his narrow eyes before turning his attention back to his Firewhiskey.

"Tom Owled me. He was concerned about you" she murmured softly, placing her hand on his arm.

Draco gulped down his drink before slamming the glass down on the counter. He looked at Tom who shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Come on Malfoy" Hermione said, taking his hand. He pulled away, frowning at her. She narrowed her eyes, holding his gaze.

"Fine" he muttered, allowing her to lead him out of the pub.

* * *

 **Flat 6B Diagon Alley**

 **Friday 16th May 2003**

Impatient tapping at the window stole her attention away from her muggle novel. Sighing she placed the book on her coffee table and crossed to the window. Opening it, she reached out and took the parchment before watching the Owl fly way. She scanned the brief note before scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin beside her desk.

"Merlin help me!" she huffed, storming out of her flat and across the hall. She banged her little fist on the door repeatedly as she yelled "Blaise! Theo!."

Giving up, she scowled as she rushed down the flight of stairs and across the street, throwing the pub door open, barging customers out the way as she made her way over to the corner where he sat.

"Home time" she huffed, attempting to haul him from the seat as he muttered obscenities at her.

"Where are Blaise and Theo? They should be helping you home not me!" she hissed as he crashed into her, nuzzling at her neck. "Oh for Merlin's sake" she muttered angrily.

"You're all I have, Granger. I'm all alone, save for you" he murmured, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Lovely" she muttered, pushing him off gently. He gave her a lopsided grin as she tugged at his arm, half dragging him out the pub.

* * *

 **Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

 **Friday 16th May 2003**

She guided him over to the couch, attempting to push him onto it, unprepared for him to wrap his arms round her waist. They toppled onto the couch, her hair falling over her face as she fell into his lap. He chuckled huskily as she flushed, her hand going to brush the curls hurriedly from her face as she attempted to blow the stray curls that remained over her eyes.

She stood up, hands on hips and glowered at him.

"Why so gruff?" he smirked, "Come here, Granger" he said, attempting to grab her wrist as she tugged away from him.

"Draco, you are drunk" she stated, trying to remain calm as he grinned amusedly up at her, before pouting like a toddler who had been told it was his bedtime.

"Nobody gets me" he whined as she rolled her eyes.

The front door opened and Hermione's head whipped round so fast she was surprised she didnt give herself whiplash. A jovial Blaise and Theo came bounding in, grinding to a halt as they took in the scene before them.

Hermione glared, her eyes flashing with anger, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

"She looks mad" Theo whispered, nudging Blaise, his eyes not leaving Hermione. Blaise nodded silently. Hermione opened her mouth stepping forward, as the pair of wizards stepped backwards. Blaise grabbed Theo's arm "RUN!" he cried and the two men hurried back out the door, down the stairs and out into Diagon Alley laughing as they scrambled away. Hermione made after them, giving up at the top of the stairs "BOYS!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically, before coming back into their flat, slamming the door behind her. Draco was still grinning like an idiot.

"ARGH!" Hermione raged, before opening the door, crossing the threshold and slamming it behind her for good measure.

* * *

 **Leaky Cauldron**

 **Friday 23rd May 2003**

The bell above the door tinkled as it opened, and in walked Hermione. Tom no longer needed to point him out to her as he was always sat in the same barstool every Friday night.

"Granger!" he cried, lifting his glass in greeting and sloshing Firewhiskey onto the bar in the process. Hermione frowned. 'Depressed Draco' she was used to, 'Mirthful Malfoy' she was not. "Come here and have a drink with me Granger Girl!" he cried "Tom! Get the Princess a Prosecco!" he yelled, waving his arm about. Hermione caught Tom's eye and shook her head before turning back to Draco who was now looking at her like a love sick puppy.

"I love you Gryffindor Granger" he said, poking her cheek with his finger. She was decidedly unamused by his antics but he failed to notice. "You always look after me" he sighed "No one else does" he placed his glass down on the bar. "Take me home Princess" he said with a wink. She continued to frown but figured at least this week she wouldn't have to drag him home.

* * *

 **Flat 6A**

 **Friday 23rd May 2003**

Blaise set the takeaway down on the kitchen table as Theo grabbed two plates from the cupboard. Turning, he paused listening.

"What on earth…?" he began, looking at Blaise who had stopped opening the containers to listen.

"Is that singing?" Blaise asked, his eyes screwed up in confusion. Theo placed the plates down on the table before crossing over to the window, leaning out.

Pulling his head back in, he motioned to Blaise "Come take a look" he laughed, stepping away from the window so that Blaise could peer out.

.

" _I'm in the mood for love, simply because you're near meeeeeeee, funny how when you're near me, I'm in the mood for loooveeeeee" Draco intoned attempting to spin Hermione in the middle of the street. Hermione gruffed as she attempted to pull him into the building._

.

Blaise couldnt hold back the fits of giggles as they heard muffled crashes and the sound of Draco continuing to sing as Hermione got him up the stairs. She opened the door "Just get in" she told him, huffing from outside.

"Im in the mood for love, simply because you're near me, funny how when Granger's near me, Im in the mood for love" he continued, fumbling across the threshold, singing at the top of his lungs, his arms waving theatrically as he noticed his audience.

Theo and Blaise thought the sight was absolutely hysterical. Hermione, who was now stood, hands on hips in the lounge, did not agree. She looked the epitome of rage.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been? Once again it's Friday night, Malfoy is rip roaring drunk and like a MUG Ive had to go over and drag him home."

"Mud?" Theo asked confused "I thought we weren't allowed to use that word anymore?"

"MUG! NOT MUD!" she roared, her eyes blazing with rage "WELL?! WHERE WERE YOU?"

Blaise held up a takeaway carton, shrugging.

"Tings"

"I'm in the mood for love" Draco started up again, flicking a strand of Hermione's hair as she glared at Blaise. She turned on her heel and stormed from the flat. "Hey! Where are you going, I'm in the mood for love!" he called after her as she slammed the front door to Flat 6B.

"Give it a rest Draco" chuckled Theo.

* * *

 **Flat 6B**

 **Friday 30th May 2003**

She scrunched up the note in her hand and threw it in the bin. "Not my problem" she thought to herself picking up her book from the coffee table starting to read.

* * *

 **Flat 6B**

 **Saturday 31st May 2003**

Her eyes flickered open and for a moment she was unsure of her surroundings. Looking down to her chest where the book lay, she realised she had fallen asleep on the couch reading. Suddenly the noise that had woken her came again. Getting up, she hurried to the open window and peered down into the street below.

"Fuck" she hissed under her breath as she grabbed her wand from the coffee table, pulling her trainers on hurriedly before rushing out of the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** "I'm in the Mood for Love" is a popular song. The music was written by Jimmy McHugh, the lyrics by Dorothy Fields. The song was published in 1935.


	2. Part 2

**Leaky Cauldron**

 **Saturday 31st May 2003**

Stumbling across the street, she crouched down to where Draco lay on the ground bleeding. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" she muttered as she helped him up.

"DEATH EATER SCUM" the hooded figure shouted, clearly deciding to come back for another go at the broken mass in the gutter.

"EXPELIAMUS!" she cried, seizing his wand, flashing her MLE badge that she had stuffed into her pocket as she left the flat moments before. The man turned on his heel and fled in the direction of Knockturn Alley and Hermione cast her patronus, sending it to the Ministry to summon aurors to pursue him.

She crouched down and helped a whimpering Draco to his feet, wrapping her arm around his waist as she hefted his arm over her shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" she whispered softly.

"Take me home like a stray puppy and love me?" he murmured in her ear.

"Great! Not even sober" she muttered as she pulled him into the building.

* * *

 **Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

 **Saturday 31st May 2003**

He hissed through gritted teeth as she pressed the damp washcloth to his face, mopping up the now dried blood. He watched her as she rinsed the cloth in the bowl of warm water as she knelt beside him. He cupped her cheek and she looked at him for a brief moment, neither of them saying a word.

"Sorry" she whispered and he looked at her confused "Episkey" she muttered, her hand touching her wand.

"FUCK" he yelled in shock and pain as she fixed his broken nose. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"Why do you always take care of me?" he whispered, brushing a stray curl away from her eyes.

"Because we are friends" she smiled "and besides, your flatmates are bloody useless."

He smiled back at her "Got that right" he sighed "My head feels fuzzy" he told her screwing up his features.

"That would be the Firewhiskey and concussion" she told him gently, nudging him to lay down on the couch. Grabbing the blanket from the closet, she draped it over him. She stared down at him for a moment unsure what to do. Then she grabbed another blanket and settled down on the chair across from the couch, closing her eyes.

.

Eyes flickering open she looked around in confusion. This was not her flat. It took her a moment to realise she was in the boy's flat, and another to remember why she was there. Glancing over at the couch she worriedly realised Draco was not there and jumped up. Then she heard the noise that had woken her and rushed into the bathroom, finding Draco retching over the bowl. Quietly she grabbed a washcloth and dampened it under the cold tap before placing it on the back of his neck, rubbing small circles with the palm of her hand over his back as he heaved. He slumped down onto the floor, pressing his face to the cool tiles and closed his eyes as she stroked his hair, whispering soft and soothing words of comfort.

.

"You need to get up off the floor" she gently told him, coaxing him up and helping him to the couch.

"My head feels awful" he told her, rubbing his temples as he lay down. Hermione lifted his head, and slipped down onto the couch before placing his head in her lap. He closed his eyes as she massaged his scalp and forehead.

.

"Morning Granger, enjoy your sleepover?" Blaise greeted her with an impish smile as he let himself in.

"Where were you last night while Draco was getting his head caved in?" she hissed, trying not to wake the still sleeping Malfoy.

Blaise visibly paled. "What?" he whispered, eyes wide with shock.

"Tom threw him out just before closing and some arsehole decided it would be a good idea to start on the passed out man in the gutter unable to defend himself. I got woken at 2am by the sound of him getting beaten up. The wanker took off in the direction of Knockturn Alley. I sent my patronus to the office. The graveyard shift picked him up around 3 while I was playing Florence Nightingale to pukey here" she explained, gesturing to Draco.

"Florence who?" Blaise asked, confusion etched on his features.

"Muggle reference, never mind" she waved him off "But seriously, that's what you took from that?" she hissed, glaring at him. "Why is it you are never here on a Friday night and it's always me who has to pick up the pieces?"

* * *

 **MLE Office of Hermione Granger, Deputy Head of Department**

 **Monday 2nd June 2003**

She sat reading the report from Saturday morning as she heard the soft knock at the door. Not looking up from the paperwork she called to her secretary, Suzy, to enter.

"These came for you Ma'am" Suzy informed her as she entered the office.

Hermione looked up confused, before seeing the bouquet of pale pink roses that Suzy placed on her desk. Pulling them closer, she noticed a handmade tag tied with ribbon to the stems.

.

" _Rosa Ausrumba : 'Gentle Hermione'"_

 _Sorry about Friday night, thank you for taking care of me._

 _DM_

She brought the bouquet to her nose breathing in the heady scent, smiling.

.

* * *

 **Malfoy Industries, Office of Draco Malfoy**

 **Friday 6th June 2003**

Tucking his files into his briefcase, he checked his wristwatch and let out a heavy sigh. A knock at the door pulled him from his reverie.

"Yes?" he called, frowning as his secretary popped her head round the door.

"You have a visitor Mr Malfoy" she smiled.

"Thanks Claire, I'm just heading off home, they can walk me down to the lobby" he told her, coming to the door. Claire stepped back to let him past with a smile and he glanced over to the couch in the ante office his secretary occupied. He did a double take as he locked his office door.

"Hello Granger" he greeted her a little perplexed by her presence.

Hermione stood smiling. "I thought maybe this week I'd come for a drink with you" she told him as they made their way out into the oak panelled hallway.

.


	3. Part 3

**Leaky Cauldron**

 **Friday 6th June 2003**

The little bell above the door tinkled as Hermione and Draco entered the pub. Hermione headed to the bar while Draco slumped into a booth in the corner, placing his briefcase on the seat next to him. Normally he would walk home, sling his briefcase on the kitchen table, loosen his tie, drop his jacket on the sofa and then head over to the pub. He wasn't used to going straight there from the pub, and he certainly wasn't used to going there with the girl-next-door, the fabled "Gryffindor Princess, War Hero Extraordinaire" he mused.

Hermione slid into the booth opposite him, handing him his Firewhiskey before taking a sip of her Sauvignon Blanc, regarding him quietly over the edge of the glass.

Draco tumbled the glass in his hand nervously, watching the amber liquid ebb and flow against the sides of the glass. He took a gulp before meeting Hermione's watchful gaze.

"Why are you drowning your sorrows here every Friday night?" she quietly asked him.

Draco sighed heavily, placing his glass down on the table.

"I don't know"

* * *

 **Flat 6A**

 **Friday 6th June 2003**

Draco poured the last of the bottle into their glasses and they giggled as they clinked their glasses before knocking the amber liquid back. Hermione coughed and spluttered and Draco patted her back gently "Easy Granger, Firewhiskey obviously isnt your drink" he smirked.

The door opened and in walked Blaise and Theo who looked down at the drunk pair sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Theo turned to Blaise "Well getting drunk here instead of over there is progress I guess"

* * *

 **Flat 6A**

 **Friday 13th June 2003**

She placed the bottle of Firewhiskey on the coffee table and he stared up at her confused.

"You drink less when you drink at home with me" she told him, shrugging her shoulders. He loosened his tie, relaxing back into the couch as she brought two glasses in from the kitchen.

.

"Truth" she giggled as he poured her another glass.

He smirked at her "ever fallen for someone unexpected?" he asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he tipped the contents of his glass down his throat.

She flushed with embarrassment and he leant forward intrigued. "Blaise" she whispered and his eyes narrowed. He looked away to hide the jealousy rising like bile from the pit of his stomach. "I got over it quick enough though" she hurriedly told him, gulping back her drink.

He poured them both another drink.

"You?" she whispered and he grunted as he handed her the glass.

She prodded him in the side and he choked a little on his drink as he laughed.

"Yea, you" he confessed, giving her a shy smile.

She playfully swatted his arm "The game is truth or dare!" she chuckled "you aren't supposed to lie!" she cried, beaming at him. He smirked and said nothing.

* * *

 **Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

 **Saturday 14th June 2003**

Her eyes flickered open and she startled at the face that peered at hers before relaxing back in recognition.

"Enjoy your sleepover?" Theo grinned at her, his eyebrow raised. She looked down at the arm slung around her waist and tried to rise from the couch. The arm pulled her back, tightening with a vice like grip and she groaned, much to Theo's amusement.

"I'm just heading out to grab some breakfast, want anything?" he asked.

Hermione stared at the ceiling, feeling Draco nuzzle into her neck beside her. "My dignity" she muttered.

Theo laughed "I'll grab you a pastry" he told her pulling the door shut, whistling as he jogged down the stairs.

Draco stirred next to her, his eyes fluttering open. He relaxed his grip on Hermione, muttering apologies as he realised their predicament. They both laughed nervously as they got up from the couch.

"Theo just went for breakfast" she told him as he cleared up the empty bottle and glasses from the night before.

"Ok, well I'm just going to grab a quick shower then" he told her as she poured herself a coffee and started to read the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Mmhumm" she replied, turning over the page. He ran his hand through his hair and shifted his weight from one foot to the other watching her. He wasnt used to the way he felt right now. Normally the embodiment of suave sophistication and oozing confidence, this feeling of nervousness that she induced in him made him feel like a teenage schoolboy. The Gryffindor Princess had an uncanny ability to make him, the self-styled Slytherin Prince, feel like a tongue tied Hufflepuff and he hated it. She looked up from the paper and threw him a brilliant smile, causing him to hustle into the bathroom before she could witness the flush growing on his cheeks.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror "Fool" he muttered.

.

Theo placed the packets down on the kitchen table as he made his way over to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup before turning to lean with his back against the counter, watching as Hermione scribbled the answers to the crossword.

"It's ok, I didn't want to do that later" he remarked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to face him.

"Sorry" she murmured, flushing.

"Granger, I'm pulling your leg" he laughed before pulling out the chair next to her, turning it round and straddling it.

"You do see it don't you?" he asked her, his face a picture of curiosity.

"See what?" she asked, completely confused.

"Malfoy is totally in love with you" he told her.

Her eyes widened.

Draco came out of the bathroom, towel round his waist, steam rising from his bare chest as he flicked his damp hair out from his eyes.

Hermione's flush deepened and Theo struggled to suppress the laughter building in him.

Draco looked from Theo to Hermione and back again.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione rushed from the kitchen, across the lounge and out of the front door as Theo fell about guffawing loudly.

"What?!"

.


	4. Part 4

**MLE Office of Hermione Granger, Deputy Head of Department**

 **Thursday 19th June 2003**

Suzy poked her head around the door. "Owl for you Ma'am" she smiled.

Hermione waved her in, dropping her file onto the desk. She took the parchment and opened it.

 _._

 _Join me for dinner tomorrow night?_

 _DM_

.

* * *

 **Malfoy Industries, Office of Draco Malfoy**

 **Thursday 19th June 2003**

Claire stood up as Draco returned from his meeting, handing him his messages. "Mister Zabini stopped by to let you know he's had to leave for Italy. Miss Parkinson sent an owl to remind you about your Godson's naming ceremony. Your mother sent 5 owls reminding you about her Summer Charity Ball next week" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nothing else?" he asked, trying to hide the hint of hope from his voice. She shook her head.

"Ok" he sighed.

.

"Claire?" he called, looking up from his desk. She popped her head round the door. "Send this please" he waved a piece of parchment at her.

.

* * *

 **Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

 **Thursday 19th June 2003**

Chucking the paperback onto the coffee table, he threw his legs over the edge of the sofa and slouched over to the window, opening it to take the parchment from the owl that sat impatiently tapping on the window.

"Ow" he muttered waving his hand "Don't fucking bite me" he scolded the bird as it flew off defiantly.

.

 _Thanks. You managed to scare her off. Some mate you are!_

 _DM_

.

Theo chuckled, scribbled a reply and whistled for the Owl to return. He passed it a treat before handing it the note.

"Bastard" he chidded as it bit him again.

* * *

 **Malfoy Industries, Office of Draco Malfoy**

 **Thursday 19th June 2003**

Claire knocked on the door and poked her head round. Draco looked up hopefully. "Four more owls, Sir" she told him. He waved her in. "Three from you mother reminding you about brunch on Sunday and this" she told him, handing him the note. He hurriedly opened it and scanned it.

.

 _Sod off, I am a fantastic mate. Not my fault you have no balls!_

 _TN_

.

* * *

 **Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

 **Thursday 19th June**

He eyed the bird suspiciously as it hooted from the open window. "If you bite me…." he told the bird glaring through his narrowed eyes. The bird dropped the parchment on the table, flying off.

.

 _Balls enough to evict you if necessary, Nott._

 _DM_

.

He laughed as he chucked the parchment in the bin.

* * *

 **Malfoy Industries, Office of Draco Malfoy**

 **Thursday 19th June 2003**

"Your 2 o'clock just called to confirm, Mr Malfoy" Claire informed him as she handed him his file.

"Thanks Claire. Take your break while I am gone I wont be more than an hour" he told her, grabbing his jacket.

.

"Any messages while I was out?" he asked, "and if you tell me I have any more from my Mother, I may actually scream" he muttered, walking into his office.

"Nothing from your mother" Claire smiled, but you have this from the payroll department" she told him, handing him the annual report "Oh and this came from the Ministry" she told him as he stopped in his tracks, turning to take the owl from her. He dropped the report on the desk ignoring it as he opened the parchment.

.

 _Yes._

 _HG_

.

He smiled, touching the parchment to his lips as Claire returned to her desk. He pulled the door open and she looked up. "Can you get me a table for two at Le Gavroch? He asked her.

"Muggle London?" she asked, reaching for her mobile.

"Yes" he nodded as she dialled the number "Tomorrow night"

"Yes Mr Malfoy"

* * *

 **Le Gavroch**

 **Friday 20th June 2003**

She flashed him one of her brilliant smiles as he pulled out her chair for her. She wasn't big on chivalrous behaviour but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"Muggle London eh?" she smirked, winking at him.

He grinned at her, knowing full well the point she was making.

* * *

 **Flat 6B**

 **Saturday 21st June 2003**

He nuzzled her neck as she stirred in his arms. His eyes adjusted to the light as he looked around, gauging his surroundings. Hermione sighed and pressed her body into his, snuggling down into the warmth. He pressed a kiss to her temple and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning beautiful" he smiled down at her.

"Morning yourself" she murmured, pulling him in for a kiss.

.

.-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** I have loved reading your reviews and Im glad so many of you like the light hearted smutty follow up fic "drinking games" but i thought id just drop a note here as so many of you seem to have missed the point of the story ;) As Theo highlights by his gentle nudge to Hermione, Draco is "Drowning his sorrows" that he, ex Death Eater, has fallen in love with Gryffindor Golden Girl who he thinks wont look twice at him...hence why Theo and Blaise are always nowhere around, forcing Hermione to go take care of him but "drop in" because they are actually looking out for both of them, and why Draco basically stops being Depressing Draco and turns into Mirthful Malfoy once Hermione shows she cares for him too. D84


End file.
